67th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Division (Soviet Union)
The 67th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Division ( ) was an anti-aircraft artillery division of the Soviet Union's Red Army during World War II. Formed in September 1943, the division fought in the Baltic Offensive, the East Prussian Offensive, and the Samland Offensive. It was disbanded after the end of the war. History The division was formed in September 1943 in the Moscow Military District, commanded by Azerbaijani Colonel Habibullah Huseynov from 1 October. For the next several months, the division defended the Moscow Industrial Region while conducting training. The division included the 1982nd, 1986th, 1990th, and the 1994th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiments.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 November 1943 From July 1944 the division fought on the 1st Baltic Front, and was directly subordinated to it.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 July 1944 The division was involved in combat from 31 July.Perechen No. 6 Part III On 1 September it was attached to the 43rd Army.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 September 1944 The division fought in the Baltic Offensive's Riga Offensive and Battle of Memel, during which it was reported by superiors to have shot down 59 German aircraft. The division then fought in the Courland Pocket. On 1 January 1945, it was still part of the 43rd Army.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 January 1945 During the East Prussian Offensive between January and April 1945, the division provided anti-aircraft cover for military units. The division fought in the Battle of Königsberg and for its actions was awarded the honorific "Koenigsberg" after the city's capture on 9 April. Source appears to lack page numbers. On 1 February, the division was attached to the 6th Guards Army.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 February 1945 On 1 March 1945 the division was directly subordinated to the Samland Group of Forces.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 March 1945 The division became part of the 39th Army on or before 1 April.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 April 1945 During the Samland Offensive in April, the division advanced its guns to provide fire support to the infantry of the army. Huseynov directed their fire from the forward area. On 16 April Huseynov was killed in action north of Fischhausen. He would later be awarded the title Hero of the Soviet Union. On 17 April, Colonel Konstantin Kunikov took command of the division, leading it until after the end of the war. Before 1 May, the 39th Army was sent into the reserve and the 67th stayed with the 3rd Belorussian Front.Combat composition of the Soviet Army, 1 May 1945 The division fought until the end of the war on 9 May. Kunikov led the division until September, when he transferred to command the 12th Anti-Aircraft Artillery Division. The division was disbanded within several years of the end of the war. Commanders The following officers commanded the division during World War II: * Colonel Habibullah Huseynov (1 October 1943–killed in action 16 April 1945) * Colonel Konstantin Kunikov (17 April 1945–after 9 May 1945) References Citations Bibliography * }} * 1945|ref=harv|authors=}} * Category:Anti-Aircraft Artillery divisions of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in the 1940s